Let Me Be Your Romeo
by Miss Keri Baby
Summary: Love, something eternal and precious but it comes with difficulties be it jealously, heartbreak, flaws, mistakes. Seth is about to discover that AGE isn't just a number. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprise

_**Summary: Love, something eternal and precious but with it comes difficulties be it jealously, heartbreak, flaws, mistakes. Seth is about to find out that Age isn't just a number.**_

_**Pairing: Seth/OC**_

_**Timeline: this story takes place 4 months after BD**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to its respective owner. **_

Seth's POV

Seth walked up to the Uley house in a daze when the sudden silence brought him to a halt. Sam and Emily's house was almost never silent. There was always someone from the pack there. Whether it was after a long patrol of just to stop by (with a lame excuse to see if Sam was there but in reality just wanted a little of what Emily was cooking) there was always noise. So the current silence unnerved Seth.

He cautiously held his hand up to the door and gave it a gentle thrust. Walking in he noticed that there was no one in the living room and the kitchen was virtually empty. That's when it hit him. Suddenly everything made sense, the mystery from all the guys, the over giddiness from both his mom and Emily. Of course, with that thought he planted a knowing smile on his face and started for the backyard.

"Surprise," the backyard was full with family and friends and they all looked happy. Everyone was here even some of the Cullen's (Bella, Edward and Ness). It was nice to know Sam allowed them on Quileute Land. Sam walked up to him and gave him an awkward man hug. With a beer in one of his hands he whispered low enough so only the wolves in the room could hear, "act surprised." Seth internally chucked at his comment and gave a small but acknowledgeable nod. Emily was next, "So were you surprised?" she gushed after the bear hug.

Seth looked at Sam before answering, "I had absolutely no idea what was going on. You completely got me," he said hoping she wouldn't catch up on the lie. Emily turned to leave but not before murmuring in Sam's ear, "I told you he'd be surprised,"

Sam just smirked in reply.

Brady and Collin were next. They fist bumped. "Hey man, ready for New York?" Brady enquired jokingly. But it was Collin who answered, "I think the better question is 'is New York ready for him," he said cockily nudging Seth. They all laughed at that. "No seriously man, if you meet some hot girls you know help a brother out," Seth nodded with a chortle, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Who knows maybe he'll meet his imprint," Brady light-heartedly.

"No seriously man, don't joke about something like that," Collin retorted. All conversation seized when Mama Bear was spotted. Brady and Collin were out of there like lightning. They both were intensely terrified of her ever since fourth grade when Seth got in huge trouble because they glued all of Mrs Norris' stationery to her desk. There fear always managed to crack Seth up.

Sue strolled up to him, stood on he tip toes and gave him a huge hug, "Happy going away party baby," Seth sighed at her endearment but was grateful, "thanks mom."

You see Seth got accepted into a very prestigious high school in New York. They are allowing him to finish the rest of his schooling career and if he achieves excellent grades in his final year then they will offer him a full scholarship to a university of his choice as long as he is based in New York. He was flabbergasted when he got the news and Sam permitted him to go seeing as the vampire problem became pretty much non-existent since the confrontation with the Volturi.

They had confronted him when they saw his work at and art exhibition the school had held. They said that they recognised his potential as well as his talent and offered him the sweet deal. He was pretty much speechless when they called him. Seth was sure t was a joke, maybe he was being Punk'd.

Seth was planning to major in Art and Information Technology (IT) He is looking toward becoming a graphic designer. Creating something new with a blank piece of page gets to him every time. The thought process and the creativeness that goes into is what he lives for. Inspiration can come from anything if you are willing to look hard enough and most importantly from outside the box. Everyone tells him that he is unique in his way of thinking. Edward always says that he looks at the world from a different perspective and what he see is truly remarkable. Well to Seth this is his chance to show the world what exactly he is seeing.

"I am so proud of you," Sue said resting her hand on his cheek. She was exceptionally proud of her son, gushing to anyone who was willing to listen (and even to those who wasn't) about how gifted and intelligent her boy was. She carries the acceptance letter everywhere she goes and once she starts there is no putting an end to it.

Edward and Bella walked up with Ness and Jacob, "Congratulations Seth. You will enjoy New York" Edward was the first to speak. "Thanks." Seth smiled. Bella gave him a hug. Afterwards Seth turned toward Ness, "Hey how you doing," he asked her. He became quite fond of Nessie when he was over. She was so different from other children her age and it intrigued him.

After everyone wished Seth a safe journey and a made him promise to look after himself they all gathered to have one last family meal with him. They laughed and shared their happiest memories of him successfully embarrassing him in the process. Seth took that time to reflect on the people he cares about the most. Right here in this backyard is the only people whose opinions matter to him and making this trip and ultimately his life a success is the most importing aspect to him. The last thing he wants to do his come home a failure. His mom is counting on him and it is his job to take care of her and make her happy.

Everyone hugged him again some longer than the others. His mom was last, "promise to visit as often as you can?" she asked tears in her eyes. Seth grasped both hands from their position on his shoulders, "I promise. Please don't cry. I will be fine. I am big boy, I can take care of myself," Seth whispered tears in the brim of his eyes. Here he was crying over leaving his mommy when he fought Vampires for a daily living. "I'll miss you," Sue murmured. "I'll miss you too mommy."

With that she crashed herself into him one last time. Seth didn't pull her back this time knowing this was hard on her and letting go was no easy task. "Take care," she said as he walked away. Sue was a strong woman she let he son go before she can do it again. As she watches him walk away she remembers the first time she let him go. It was when he was five and it was his first day of kinder garden. What was once mom said became Mam said. And she did it again on his first play date. But this was much harder but she was a practical woman and she would let him go. Let him start the beginning of his life.

Seth was nervous about leaving but anxious about going. He had no idea what so ever of what was in store for him in the big city. He had no idea that amongst all those people, the bright coloured cabs, annoying teachers and party goers stood one woman.

One woman who would hold his heart in the palm of her hands forever.

_**Ok that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Party all night.

**Here is the next chapter. I am not sure it's as good as the last one but I hope you will like it just the same.**

**I would like to thank Mary Hughes, EdwardJacobBella18, Marcusfan84, Pistal and The Girl Who Cried Werewolf**

10 Aug (late night.)

Seth stepped out of a yellow cab and looked at the building in front of him, Stanton's Schooling Academy. This was to be his home for the next two years. Turning back he handed the driver his required amount with a generous thank you. Even in the dead of the night the city was busting with people and filled with yellow taxis. He grabbed his many bags and proceeded to enter the edifice. It was quite big with a staircase towards the left end of the room two white doors one that read men and the other women. He went right to the reception's desk.

"Hi, can you tell me which way to my room?" he asked the woman on the other side of the name. Sally (according to her name tag) looked extremely bored and extremely snobbish. She seemed to be in her late twenties with her reddish brown hair up in a high bun. "Name and papers please," she spoke in an uninterested tone. Seth handed her the papers, "Seth Clearwater." She typed the name on the computer and within minutes a form came out of the printer. Handing it to him she said, "Room 12B, the first floor." Clearly annoyed by her rudeness Seth grasped the papers and made a bee line for the staircase before he said something hurtful to her.

Finally finding his room after a few mishaps (entering a dorm of a professor isn't that bad… is it?) he dumped his luggage on the floor off the room waking up his now very irritated roommate, "Would you keep it down," he replied groggily. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Seth let out a barely heard sorry. Too tired to unpack right now he deposited his papers on a near by desk and left his bags in their position on the floor and collapsed on his bed, clothes and all. It was all of two minutes before he fell asleep.

When Seth returned to his room the next morning, he was dressed and ready for the day, he found that his roommate had just gotten up, "New boy why are you up so early?" he asked his tone irritated but also questioning, "I am an early riser you can say and the names Seth by the way," Seth replied transferring the clothes from his bags to the drawers that were provided for him. When the other guy didn't answer Seth decided to ask for his name. It would be good to know who the boy is for future reference.

"Dalton Pierce." He replied almost cockily and abruptly left to use the bathroom leaving Seth to his thoughts.

After all his belongings were discharged Seth decided to explore the city. Every dream that was ever made passed through this city. It held so much off knowledge and inspiration that Seth couldn't help but take his sketch book as well. It was a Saturday and classes start on Monday so if Seth wanted to see what this place has to offer now is the best time.

The Brooklyn Bridge was his first destination. He didn't go to the bridge preferring to witness it from a below view from a place nearby. It was one of the most captivating sights in the world. Seeing the some 120 year old bridge up close was entirely inspiring. He sat for hours trying to capture the beauty on paper and only when he was satisfied did he leave but not before stopping and staring for some ten minutes. He stopped by a local dinner that was close to the school and had a help needed sign on the front and stepped in. Asking to speak to the manager he explained that he needed a part time job and the time he would be available. The man agreed almost instantly, giving the impression that he was really desperate and informed Seth that he should be there bright as the sun at 3:30 on Monday.

Seth, happy to have gotten a job on his official first day in New York made his way back to the school grounds with a sandwich (chicken and mayo. His favourite) in his hands from the diner and a smile on his face He made his way up to his room where he found his roommate getting ready for some event. Dalton gave him a glance and turned back to face the mirror at the corner of the room. "Are you coming?" he asked without looking at Seth.

"Where?" Seth questioned after swallowing the last piece of his sandwich. Dalton looked at him like he was from another planet. "Preston's party. His parents are out of town and he s holding the last annual summer party. Everyone's invited. It the party of the year. There's booze and girls what more can you ask for," he replied in an unbelievable tenor.

Seth lulled the idea in his head for a few minutes before deciding that he will attend. I mean he is after all a teenager and isn't that what teenagers do? He never had time for parties back home because there was always patrol or a vampire problem. It was time to take to control of the freedom that he was given. It's not like he can get drunk, his body temperature will burn off the alcohol before he can even consume it so why not take the chance? Maybe he can meet some friends this way. The more he thought about it the more appealing the idea sounded.

"You know what. You're right. Lets go." He said almost ecstatically.

When they arrived the party was in full swing. There were couples making out in the corners, people dirty dancing in the middle of the room (both making Seth really uncomfortable) and others talking but the one thing they all had in common that they all were drunk. He followed Dalton to a huge group of people, of both sexes, in the kitchen. "Hey guys," Dalton screamed over the sound off the music to get their attention, "This is Seth, the new boy." They all turned to look at him nodding their heads.

"The name's Maria," said a red head holding out her hand and the introductions began. She had honey brown eyes and a smile on her face.

"Steven" a blonde headed. He looked like a classic surfer dude complete with Australian accent and blue eyes. He was much shorter than Seth but rather closer to Maria.

"Sabrina," she said he name seductively, batting her eyelashes in a way that makes her look extremely funny that Seth had to cover my mouth so she can't see him chuckle.

"Jason, I'll let you in on a big secret Sabrina's a bitch, always has been always will be," he smirked when she let out a huge 'Hey' and everybody else laughed. Jason seemed very drunk.

He slung his arm around Seth and turned them to face the living room, "See there," he said pointing to the individuals belting it out on the dance floor, "why pick Sabrina when you can have anyone you desire," his voice was slurred. "Red-heads, blondes, brunette's, black-heads, tall, short, blue-eyed, black-eyed. There's a variety. It's like an all you can eat buffet," he continued looking mesmerised. Seth just laughed uncomfortably along with everyone else. He never liked people who treated women like a toy for their own amusement. Steven muttering 'that's Jason for you'

Last to introduce himself was Oliver and he just said his name. He didn't seem very friendly rather preferring to keep to himself. He had dirty blonde hair close to brown and classic bluish green eyes.

After the introductions it was time to drink and even though Seth didn't get drunk he had a blast. Not only did he have a job (even if he is serving coffee to people) but now he also had his own group of friends, (Including Oliver, even if he doesn't speak much).

With that fact in the forefront of his mind he partied all night only returning to his dorm at two in the morning. New York wasn't all that bad in fact so far he can't say an awful thing about it at all.

_**Sorry there is no Seth loving yet but I promise it will be soon. I want Seth to get comfortable in his surroundings so he can be himself when he finally meets her. So please review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Your reviews are very much appreciated.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the alert AliantDarkShadows**_

_**Here is the Next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Still don't own anything.**_

Seth's POV

31 August 2012

It's been three weeks since Preston's party and school has started full swing. Seth got used to his friends and even made a few of his own. Brandon was his biology partner and he reminded Seth too much of Jacob, the Jacob before Bella. The playful and happy going Jacob. He found that he could get along well with Brandon because they seemed to have a lot in common.

Holly was bubbly and full of life (also a little dumb but Seth would never admit that). Holly didn't attend Stanton rather she worked at the coffee shop with Seth. She helped make his first day at work a lot less confusing seeing as Seth has never been in a kitchen before. In fact for the first week Seth had only taken the customers orders for obvious reasons. She had blonde hair and was taller than an average human. Every guy that walked into the café turned to gawk at her for a full on five minutes. Some had the audacity to grope her. Seth looked on perplexed from his spot behind the counter. Larry the cook told him that it very common occurrence. It annoyed Seth at first, Sue had always taught him that woman were to be respected.

He had become familiar with both New York and his job in the time. He also came to the conclusion that he loved New York, the people and its places. Even though he experienced all the beauty New York has to offer…yet.

School was really tough. Seth was nervous for his first day and got lost a lot but it was worth it. The teachers were really good at what they do but were very strict at the same time. Seth had come to his quarters with home work most of the days. In all reality he could count on one hand the number of days he _didn't _come home with work. Seth didn't like to complain much and knew that this was a very high-status school and to do reach the top you had to work hard everyday for as long as it takes. There was a quotation that inspired Seth that his English teacher once told them, it was that

'if you are going to make it you have to work hard even if it means crying, sweating, less eating and showering and at the end if you can still shed tears then you should be ashamed because never worked hard enough' she said it with such conviction that you couldn't help but believe it. Seth took it to heart and whenever he felt that he had been dealt too much he always thought about what she said. In fact Mrs Palmer was his favourite teacher.

The least liked moment on his first day of school was finding out that the man who would teach him IT was the person's room that he had accidentally walked into on the first night there (thinking it to be his dorm). He was so embarrassed when he walked in and the man looked at him knowingly. He just hid his head in shame after that.

The only downside to New York was that it lacked the most important people in his life.

His family.

Not a day went by when he never thought of them, of what they were doing. One of the things he missed the most was Emily's cooking, nothing can beat that. he milk tart was to die for. In addition to his sorrow was that he never phased in all the time he's been here. There are no forests nearby and he can't turn in the middle of his dorm now can he? There also seemed to be people everywhere he looked so he was unable to locate a secluded spot His head is so quite without the thoughts of his brothers and sister. Ah his sister, his annoying, sombre sister, he still misses her though. She is after all his sister.

It was now five thirty and Seth had presently completed work. Candice; his boss had let them leave early due to the power outage the diner was currently facing. They had to disappoint many of their loyal customers. Loyal customers who needed their daily fill of coffee and Candice's exceptional apple pie.

Seth was residing in Central park gazing longingly at the dogs rolling around on the grass. Seeing them made his miss his wolf even more. He wanted to be free like the dogs playing fetch with their masters. The freedom that came with running blindly through the forest was exhilarating and strangely euphoric. He even missed the numerous thoughts in his head (minus the dirty ones).

He was so lost in thought that he nearly collided with a woman in front of him. All he saw was a flash of before steering to his right and tangling in the handle of her bag in such a way that he was falling straight down with the mystery girl under him.

With a hand on either side of her head, black met brown. Worlds collided and hearts ignited.

Because underneath Seth was the only woman who would ever own his soul. In that few seconds she had become his world. It was like she was the sun, bright and vibrant, shining her light upon all those before her and he was the Earth. He revolved around her. Everything revolved around her.

_**Seth's got a special friend. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Miss Keri Baby**_


End file.
